El secreto de Molly Prewett
by Marinuqui
Summary: Molly Prewett tiene una relación perfecta. Sin embargo, hay un secreto que necesita ocultar. Algo que le produjo una felicidad inalcanzable y numerosas noches de desasosiego. Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Advertencia: Femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Personajes: Molly Weasley/Amelia Lovegood (Amelia es el nombre que he decidido dar a la madre de Luna.) **

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2000 exactas.**

**Advertencia: Femmeslash, yuri o relación entre dos mujeres. **

**1**

A Molly siempre le había fascinado ese tipo de celebraciones, igual que a Arthur. A la muchacha de dieciséis años le gustaba ese chico. No porque resultase ser perfecto, aunque sí para su punto de vista. Era de esos muchachos que sabían ser dulces y tiernos, proporcionarle, además, una especie de cariño que a toda chica le llegaba a agradar.

Arthur tenía unos ojos azules de tonalidad clara. Llegaban incluso a asimilarse a la tonalidad del mar. Su cabello era rojizo, y lo llevaba corto. Era de cuerpo ancho y además, de mediana estatura, pero aun así era guapo. No el más guapo de todos, ni el más inteligente, ni mucho menos el más deportista. Encima, parecía tener una obsesión por el mundo muggle, cosa que en esa época era renegada. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Le gustaba él así. Sonriente. Encantador. Enamorado de ella.

Y es que era así. Arthur se percató de Molly por primera vez en ese mismo instante en el que dejó de ser un crío para pasar de ser un adolescente. Ese cabello rojizo y ondulado. Sus ojos marrones, como los suyos. Y tampoco era la más guapa, y mucho menos la más popular. Incluso se burlaban de ella, pero no le parecía relevante. La quería incluso antes de conocerla. Era su amor hacia ella tan puro y profundo que incrementaba a cada día que pasaba.

El amor era así, y sobre todo, en navidad. La navidad era una celebración típica de la costumbre muggle. Y aunque Molly no lo era, lo celebraba con sus padres y con sus hermanos cuando era pequeña. De vez en cuando, recordaba las bromas de estos, que no paraban de hacerla chapuzas con el fin de sacarla de sus casillas. Pero Molly no era así. Nunca lo fue. Y cuando eso sucedía, acababa soltando una carcajada para abrazarse a ellos. Y en el fondo, a ellos les agradaba el carácter de su hermana. Y lo mejor, era cuando ella les devolvía la broma, cayendo a veces estos en ella. No eran los únicos sagaces, aunque lo pareciesen.

Esa navidad, sin embargo, era como las últimas que la menor de los Prewett celebraba en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Pero con un cambio ligero. Esa noche, había un baile, y como no, iría acompañada del menor de los Weasley. Y ella, por supuesto, maravillada.

-¿Te gusta cómo te he colocado el cabello?

Su compañera de cuarto la miraba con interés. Para sorpresa de las dos, Molly había quedado estupenda. Con una de esas sonrisas que tanto fascinaban al joven pelirrojo. Con ese mirar que era capaz de enternecer a numerosas personas. Con esa timidez que le hacía destacar. Sus pupilas centellearon de pura ilusión.

-¿Esa…Esa soy yo?-Inquirió, sin todavía poder llegar a creérselo.

-Sí, eres tú. Y estás preciosa, Molly.-Musitó la chica con alegría-¡Le vas a encantar a Arthur!

La aludida asintió, sin estar muy convencida, aunque eso pasó desapercibido a su compañera, quien prosiguió colocando algunas prendas de la joven.

-¿Tú no vas a ir a la fiesta?-Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-No me ha invitado nadie-Parecía no alterarse-Y ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esas fiestas.

-Podrías venir con Arthur y conmigo.

-¡¿Y estropearte a ti tu cita?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando esto, Molly?

-Pues…

-Arthur es un poco parado-Interrumpió su compañera-Y para una vez que se atreve a pedirte ir como su cita sin tapujos, no voy a estropearte yo el momento.

Molly sonrió un poco, algo agradecida después de todo por el gesto de la otra. Se despidió de ella y le aseguró que llegaría temprano para poder hablar con ella y contarle lo de la noche. Después, en la sala común de Gryffindor, un bonachón Arthur Weasley le esperaba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Esas fiestas eran encantadoras, y esos bailes totalmente maravillosos. La gente parecía estar feliz después de todo. Molly creía que se moriría por ello. Era todo tan sumamente…

_Perfecto._

Pero la perfección a veces no era lo que aparentaba, y la misma chica lo sabía. Observó al cielo oscuro a través de la ventana. Las **estrellas **relucían de una forma formidable.

-A veces-Llegó a escuchar a Arthur-Me pregunto cuántas estrellas habrán en el firmamento.

-Quizás… ¿Mil millones?-El joven soltó una carcajada.

-No lo creo. Serán más, aunque a mí me gusta pensar que son tantas como las pecas de tu rostro.

-Tengo pocas.

-Exactamente ochenta.

-¿De verdad?

-No, pero puede ser que sea así, ¿no?

Y levantó el mentón de ella para posar sus labios en su mejilla. La joven sonrió tímidamente, apartándose un poco, azorada por el cariño del chico. ¡Era tan tierno! Y eso le hacía sentirse incluso mal, por no corresponderle de la manera que quizás él se merecía.

¿Sabéis de esas entradas triunfales donde aparece esa persona de repente? Bueno, pues no sucedió nada de eso, pero para la pelirroja sí que fue así. Entre las personas, resaltaba la fina figura con toque extravagantes. Siempre lo había sido, al igual que su pareja.

Sus pupilas azules se encaminaban hasta hallarla, indefensa, como siempre. Esa son risa angelical, aunque algo más atenta de lo que cualquiera se esperaba. Sus cabellos dorados resaltados por el traje de tonalidad amarilla, fuerte como cualquier otro color. Y esa sabiduría que resaltaba a primera vista, propia de la casa Ravenclaw. Y entonces, sucedió.

Sus miradas se encontraron entre tantas otras personas. ¿Cuántas pecas tenía en su rostro? Cien. Las había contado en una de las tardes de la biblioteca, al igual que en sus pestañas. ¿Exagerado? Puede, pero amor después de todo. Y esa sonrisa hizo que se sobresaltase y se sonrojara.

Al fin y al cabo, Amelia era una de esas mujeres que eran capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquier chico. Era rara, y por eso era insultada, pero también llamaba la atención porque era una chica guapa. Y todo el mundo al principio se extrañaba de que se fijase en el lunático Xenophilius Lovegood, aunque después no les chocaba tanto debido a la personalidad tan parecida de los dos.

Pero a Amelia no le interesaba en concreto ese hombre. No. Sino esa mujer de baja estatura, algo rechoncha y de sonrisa y carácter amable. Le gustaba ella. La sencilla Molly Weasley. ¿Era lesbiana? No se consideraba así. Más bien que estaba enamorada de Molly, no de una mujer. De Molly.

Y por eso sonrió cuando presenció que estaba mucho más hermosa de lo normal. Su gesto misterioso no pasó desapercibido para la chica, que se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. ¡Le causaba ella tan conmoción que le sorprendía! ¡Y demasiado! ¿Cómo podía gustarle una mujer? Arthur era perfecto, era maravilloso… ¿Por qué no él? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Gran parte de la fiesta la pasó junto a él o alguna compañera de su casa, sin poder apartar la mirada de la joven, que parecía no mostrar interés en ella. Suspiró. Su pecado era ese, y aunque a veces le parecía ver que ese pecado era mutuo, se detenía a pensar que quizás solamente era que le parecía simpática. Y también, Amelia siempre se mostraba afable con cualquier persona, incluso con aquella que se atrevía a meterse con ella.

Se excusó de su novio, comentándole que se dirigiría al baño, aunque cambió de rumbo para pasear por los jardines de la escuela. Esa noche era agradable y preciosa. Y a Molly le interesaba todo aquello. Mucho más que estar en esa sala, sintiendo su corazón romperse sin poder evitarlo. Estaba muy confundida. Y se sentía fatal porque tenía que hacer lo correcto, pero… ¿Quién marcaba la diferencia entre lo correcto, y lo que estaba bien? Y si estaba a punto de romperse a llorar, una suave voz se lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes que además de estrellas vivas, las hay destruidas de hace millones de años, de las que aún seguimos recibiendo luz?

Así era Amelia. Interesante. Era algo sencillo, pero para todos los demás eran datos sin interés. Molly rio por ello, girándose un poco para observar el firme talante de la mujer.

-No. No lo sabía.

-Los muggles son la mar de interesantes a la hora de estudiar estos datos-Comentó la joven, acercándose a la Gryffindor, que dio un paso hacia atrás-¿Acaso me temes, Molly?

-Claro que no-Respondió rápidamente, sonrojándose por ello.

-¿Acaso tú también piensas que soy una lunática?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Amelia!-Exclamó entonces ofendida-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…? ¡Eres una persona formidable!-La aludida sonrió.

-Siempre me ha agradado tu sobreprotección por las personas a las que quieres-Molly carraspeó-Eso dice mucho de una persona.

-No me gusta que se metan con las personas, eso es todo-Susurró con suavidad-Además, tú eres buena gente y…Y bastante interesante-Logró pronunciar.

Sus piernas temblaban. Quizás ella se percataría de todo. Puede que la rubia se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y saldría huyendo de allí. Si ella pudiera, también lo haría.

-Tú también eres bastante interesante, Molly Prewett-Musitó entonces acercándose de nuevo.

Un paso hacia adelante, y otro hacia atrás. El viento removía el cabello de ambas jóvenes. Molly creía que su corazón explotaría del puro aceleramiento. La sangre recorría sus venas a una velocidad impensable, y encima, su respiración agitada no ayudaba a mantener la calma. Y esa chica se mostraba de lo más normal, tranquila. Y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo ella no había caído en ese juego tan cruel y desagradable?

-Gracias…-Logró al final decir después largos segundos de silencio-Quizás…Debería ir yendo con mi novio…

-¿Por qué finges?-Preguntó de repente Amelia.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Por qué finges?-Repitió-¿No te cansas de mentirle?

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-Sonó firme y seria-Y ahora, si me disculpas…

-¿Por qué le dices que le amas, si luego no es verdad?

-Yo le quiero. No me conoces para nada, ni…

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me observar en la biblioteca-Y así, dejó desarmada a la pelirroja-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te gusta leer "Romeo y Julieta" todos los jueves, puntualmente a las siete de la tarde.

"Entras por la puerta de la biblioteca, te alisas un poco el jersey y te sientas en la segunda mesa, en la segunda silla desde el punto de vista mío, que estoy en frente. La sacas a la mitad, observas con cierta timidez a tu alrededor y te sientas, abriendo el libro con delicadeza, pasando tu dedo índice por la página primera, y te muerdes el labio ligeramente. La lectura te medio apasiona, al menos los libros de amor."

-¿Cómo…Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Igual que tú sabes la medida de mis pestañas-Aclaró sin inmutarse de que había sonado perfectamente a loca-Y sí, estoy loca…Estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

Molly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa declaración, pero no fue capaz de decir ni hacer nada. Fue apresada por un beso arrebatador de la Ravenclaw, que dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Intentaba buscar el encaje perfecto, pero Molly se resistía a ello. La pelirroja se mareaba entre los brazos de la rubia, y creía que en cualquier momento caería enferma de la fiebre que sentía. ¿O quizás ese ardor era de la pasión que se formaba en sus entrañas al sentir ese aliento rodearla por completo?

Ambas se estremecían ante ese contacto nuevo, inexperto, pero agradable para las dos. Molly creía que se derretía, y aunque le costaba mucho resistirse, al final acabó cediendo ante el beso que Amelia le proporcionaba. Un algo que le llamaba la atención. Un algo que le gustaba. Un algo que le asustaba. Un algo que no era perfecto.

En esa noche de navidad, Molly se permitió un instante de felicidad pura, de libertad verdadera, bajo las manos de Amelia. Y cuando esta se apartó, supo que ella sería Molly Weasley y que ella sería Amelia Lovegood. Que su destino estaba marcado. Y esas palabras que se escaparon de los labios de la rubia a escasos centímetros de los de Molly.

-Siempre te amaré, Molly Prewett.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos. Este es el primer capítulo de la historia en sí, y se puede entender que es una navidad algo feliz para Molly. En realidad, iba a escribir un Ronmione, pero es que el femmeslash es lo mío y… ¿Qué pareja podría escribir? Y entonces, se me ocurrió de repente esta. Fue como un algo desconcertante, pero creo que la pareja podría pegar, ¿no? En fin, espero que les haya al menos entretenido la historia y no haya desagradado mucho. Un beso, y gracias por leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Personajes: Molly Weasley/Amelia Lovegood (Amelia es el nombre que he decidido dar a la madre de Luna.)**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2000 exactas.**

**Advertencia: Femmeslash, yuri o relación entre dos mujeres.**

**2**

-¡Bill! Deja ese bastón, por favor-Pidió la mujer con voz solemne.

-Pero… ¡Mamá!-Exclamó el niño de catorce años, que más bien era un adolescente.

-Ni peros ni nada, William Arthur Weasley. O dejas ese **bastón de caramelo** o…Verás…-Dejó caer ella, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

El chico soltó el bastón con cierto enfurruñamiento, aunque consciente de que mejor era eso y no tentar a la suerte. Bajo la mirada de su madre, se escabulló para buscar a Charles, su hermano pequeño, y así poder distraerse un poco. La mujer suspiró, algo cansada, para acabar sonriendo.

Era feliz con sus hijos, y con su marido, el que llegaba a casa y depositaba un beso en su mejilla con una sonrisa afable. ¿Acaso podía pedir mucho más? Respiró profundamente, pensando para acabar dejando el cuchillo a un lado. Esa noche era la cena de navidad, y tenía que dejarlo perfectamente preparado. A Arthur le gustaba la navidad. Le encantaba. A ella ya no tanto. No con el recuerdo ese en su mente. Se estremeció con tan solo recordarlo, y cuando al final decidió proseguir a lo suyo, sonrió al escuchar a su esposo llegar a casa.

-¡Cariño!-Exclamó entusiasmado, entrando por la cocina y dejando la maleta sobre la mesa-¿Sabes que en el Ministerio han decidido aumentar el presupuesto para el departamento muggle?

-¡Felicidades, cariño! Sabía que tú podrías con ello-Se acercó a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar apaciblemente esos suaves labios.

-¿A qué huele aquí?

-Estaba preparando todo para la cena de esta noche.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Pareces un poco agotada-Molly ladeó la cabeza.

-Solamente estate un poco al quite de los niños. Están muy revueltos.

-¿Y cuando no lo han estado? Voy a ver que están haciendo Bill y Charlie-Volvió a besarla-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Sonrieron los dos, y el hombre abandonó el salón con el fin de ir a buscar a sus hijos. La mujer se quedó allí, con el trapo de la cocina en su mano y su gesto serio. Recordó que tenía que ir a salir a recoger la ropa que había tendido, y sin más demora, cogió a Ginny, la que estaba sentada sobre la mesa y la llevó fuera.

Hacía algo de frío, pero el día era soleado. El aire fresco le agradaba a la mujer Weasley, y su pequeña niña reía estrepitosamente, sobre todo al ver una mariposa revolotear a su alrededor. La pelirroja sonrió ante esa imagen y se puso a quitar la ropa. Pinza por pinza. Se colocó mejor el delantal, aunque se quedó sin respiración cuando, de repente, se percató de la presencia de una mujer en frente de su casa.

Seguía igual que siempre. Con esa sonrisa. Con esa mirada tan pura y sincera. Con ese algo que le hacía temblar en tan solo un instante. Tragó saliva, carraspeando y evitando esa mirada que conseguía dejarla inerme. Sonrió forzosamente un poco, escondiéndose entre las sábanas blanquecinas.

Amelia sonrió un poco por ello. Molly siempre era así. Tan misteriosa. Tan seria y recatada que le hacía preguntarse cómo es que se enamoró de ello. Lo peor de todo es que seguía haciéndolo pese a todos los años que habían pasado. Y esas navidades tan extrañas en las que se veía recordando ese beso y esa confesión que no pudo evitar hacer. Los sentimientos podían con ella, sobre todo cuando esa melena rojiza se encontraba presente en sus pensamientos.

Esa mirada felina de ella seguía intacta, al igual que esos ojos y esa esencia suya. No encontraba nunca la palabra exacta para dirigirse a ella, pero sabía y era consciente de sus sentimientos y de que, si pudiese, la estrecharía contra ella misma para poder susurrarle que la seguía amando, como esa noche, en la que le aseguró que así sería. Y en el fondo, Amelia sabía que Molly era consciente de ese sentimiento. De esa realidad que no se escapaba entre ellas dos.

-Quizás la pequeña se ha hecho daño-Susurró la mujer cuando se percató de que la niña hacía un mohín de desagrado.

Parecía que había ido a perseguir a la mariposa y, finalmente, acabó cayéndose sobre la yerba helada. No lloraba, ni tan siquiera parecía padecer dolor alguno, pero se veía disgustada. Molly clavó su mirada en la niña para acabar sonriendo tiernamente.

-Buenos días, Amelia-Pronunció entonces, levantando su mirada con algo de timidez.

Se colocó un momento el cabello, atusándolo para salir de entre las sábanas y acercarse a ella, tocando así ese anillo dorado que marcaba lo que era su matrimonio con Arthur.

-¿Cómo está la niña?-Preguntó entonces-Luna, ¿no?

-Molly, deberías fijarte en si le ha pasado algo a la pequeña.

-Solo se ha caído, Amelia. No es para tanto-Acabó diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La aludida se sonrojó, sobre todo al ver como la señora Weasley se acercaba. Seguía igual de hermosa, qué diantres. Mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese creído. Y es que, Molly siempre le había parecido hermosa. En todo momento. Igual que a la pelirroja le fascinaba la rubia en todas sus formas.

-Puede ser…-Logró pronunciar, mirando detenidamente a la mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo.

El amor parecía ser un juego cruel. Allí estaban. Las dos mujeres que se besaron en pleno baile de navidad con dieciséis años. Una Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw. Dos personas que habían acariciado plenamente el delirio, aunque solamente fuera en una noche. Dos mujeres que se habían querido. Dos mujeres que habían saboreado la despedida. Y también el reencuentro.

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña Luna?

-Bien, bien. Ya sabes. Es un poco revoltosa, aunque en el fondo creo que es Xeno, que la vuelve un poco loca-Bromeó con buen humor.

-Me gustaría saber a quién se parece más, si a su madre o a su padre.

-Creo que a su padre, aunque mi madre dice que se parece físicamente a mí.

-Entonces…-Se detuvo justo a tiempo de decir ninguna tontería, aunque se sobresaltó al pensarlo.

-¿Entonces?-Pidió con el tono de voz que prosiguiese, con un corazón acelerado.

-Entonces tiene que ser igual de hermosa que su madre.

Esas palabras hicieron que ambas se incomodasen. ¿Era justo el mundo? Era lo adecuado y lo correcto. Eran las dos cobardes por negar lo evidente. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Ya no podían hacer nada. Solamente callar y permanecer así, fingiendo cordialidad, fingiendo un cariño amistoso que cubría la verdadera realidad: Ese juego eterno que aún seguía vivo, y que a veces, su llama parecía abrasarlas a las dos.

-Supongo-Logró contestar la otra-A ver si un día traigo a Luna y se hace amiga de Ginevra.

-Ginny-Corrigió la señora Weasley-Arthur dice que suena más dulce y cariñoso.

-Y tiene razón.

-Pues sí. Deberíamos quedar algún día para que las niñas se hagan amigas-Corroboró Molly.

En ese preciso instante en el que ambas sonrieron, conectando como siempre, apareció el señor Weasley con Ron correteando detrás de él. Sonrió un poco al reconocer a su vecina y esposa de su antiguo compañero. La señora Lovegood clavó su mirada en él con cordialidad. Admiraba a ese hombre con buen fondo. Y sobre todo, envidiaba que él la tuviese a ella.

-¡Buenos días, Amelia!-Exclamó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo-¡Qué grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! ¿Vienes de la compra?-Señaló la bolsa que portaba la rubia.

-Sí. Para la noche. Ya sabéis-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué tal está Xenophilius? ¿Y Luna?

-Todos estamos bien. Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Arthur. ¿Y vosotros?

-Geniales, como siempre. Tenemos que quedar un día para que se conozcan las niñas.

-Eso mismo le estaba comentando a Molly-Dijo entonces Amelia, dirigiendo una sonrisa incómoda hacia la pelirroja, la que apartaba su mirada-En fin, me tengo que ir. Quizás mi marido se encuentre preocupado.

-Por supuesto. Además, los tiempos andan aún confusos después de todo-Contestó Arthur, rodeando el hombro de su mujer-Mándale saludos de mi parte. Bueno, de la familia.

-Lo haré, Arthur, lo haré. Buenos días a los dos.

Y tras estas palabras, la mujer prosiguió por su camino, sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima débil, rodando por su blanquecina mejilla. El dolor se apoderaba de ella, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer. Todo ya estaba preparado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El destino ya las había marcado a las dos. Ya solamente quedaba dejarse vencer. Y sabía que en esa noche de navidad, acabaría llorando bajo la risa de su hija y el empeño de su marido de ir bajo las estrellas para comer manzanas de caramelo.

Arthur se adentró en la casa con los niños en sus brazos. Molly observaba a lo lejos como Amelia se alejaba. Como siempre. La observaba en silencio, pidiéndose que se resistiese a ese impulso que crecía en ella.

En otra vida, quizás, saldría corriendo tras ella para detenerla. Sonreír y besarla. Besarla sin importar nada más. Amándola sin reprimirse. Ser libre de verdad. Era feliz. Por supuesto que lo era. Sus hijos eran lo que más quería en su vida, y no podría vivir sin ellos. Pero moría cada día, cada segundo, al verla y saber que no era suya. Caía al ser consciente de que no era libre. De que ella se obligó a esa prisión. Y que su alma siempre seguiría a esa rubia de mirada clara y profunda.

Se adentró en la casa, llegando a la cocina para dejarse caer sobre la silla. Era desesperante. ¿Acaso Merlín no podía compadecerse de ella? Dejó que el aire se escapase de su cuerpo.

Aún recordaba ese beso que le arrebató, de ese encuentro en el que se dejó hacer. Un momento de pura felicidad. Un amor de esos imposibles.

Ella tuvo que elegir lo que su familia pensaría que sería adecuado. No podía darles ese disgusto, y menos en un mundo donde ese tipo de amores eran pecados, eran algo que no estaba aceptado ni asimilado. Y no podía darles ese disgusto, y menos después de la muerte de sus dos hermanos. No.

Y ya era demasiado tarde. Sus hijos, que no habían hecho nada para merecer eso. Su marido, Arthur, que la quería y ella también le quería a él pese a todo. Ese hombre que le había dado todo aquello, y que le hacía sonreír cada mañana, de alguna manera u otra. Esa niña que era la hija de Amelia, que no se merecía eso. Y tampoco el señor Lovegood, que era un hombre amable después de todo.

¡Saldrían tantas personas perjudicadas! ¿Y para qué? Para un amor que ya no era posible.

Empezó a nevar. Molly Weasley, de soltera Prewett, posó su mirada en esos copos de nieve que se cernían sobre la tierra. Ese frío que empezaba a amainar. Y una sonrisa triste. Recuerdo de una noche de navidad presente en sus pensamientos todos los días.

Y Molly Weasley comprendió que se había equivocado. Si hubiese sido un poco más valiente, quizás estaría con ella. Si no fuese una cobarde, no se estaría haciendo daño a Amelia, ni a ella misma. Si, fuese un poco más honesta, no mentiría a su marido al decirle que le amaba. Si fuese una buena persona, seguramente que no estaría pensando en cada noche como sería dejarlo todo por ella.

Pero también sabía que eso ya no era una posibilidad. Y por eso, y porque ambas lo comprendían, habían decidido fingir y solamente verse en los momentos justos, y de casualidad. Porque si no Molly enloquecería al igual que Amelia Lovegood.

Por lo que, ese sería su pequeño secreto. Al igual que tendría que fingir sentir un poco de dolor ante la muerte de la mujer años después, cuando en ese preciso momento, moriría, y se quedaría muerta en vida. Pero esa noche de navidad, se permitió no fingir. Y lloró. Lloró por ese maldito secreto. Por ese maldito secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Por ese secreto que le hacía sollozar todas las noches.

Su amor hacia Amelia Lovegood.

El secreto de Molly Prewett.


End file.
